1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a lateral double diffused MOSFET (LDMOS) device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a power MOS field-effect transistor (MOSFET) has higher input impedance as compared to a bipolar transistor. For this reason, the power MOSFET advantageously has a larger power gain and a simpler gate driving circuit. Also, as a uni-polar device, the power MOSFET also advantageously has no time delay, which occurs due to an accumulation or recombination caused by a minority carrier during a turn-off period.
Therefore, use of the power MOSFET in switching mode power supply devices, lamp regulation, and motor driving circuits is increasing.
Generally, a double diffused MOSFET (DMOSFET) structure using planar diffusion is broadly used as the above-described power MOSFET. Typically, the DMOSFET structure corresponds to the LDMOS transistor.